El regalo de Vincent y Gregory
by mrgg417517
Summary: Vincent y Gregory quieren darle un regalo en Navidad a Draco, ¿adivinas que será?
1. Chapter 1

_**Título: **__El regalo de Vincent y Gregory_

_**Fandom: **__Harry Potter_

_**Notas: **__Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. No se obtiene ningún beneficio de este escrito._

_

* * *

_

Sobre la gran cama que gobernaba la habitación, dos pequeñas y regordetas figuras se explayaban, intentando regular su respiración después de sus juegos. Gregory se encontraba en casa de Vincent para pasar los primeros días de las vacaciones navideñas.

Desde siempre hemos estado unidos, como hermanos, pero tras el primer trimestre en Hogwarts la separación parecía más difícil. Aunque nuestros padres, quienes son amigos y aliados por años, jamás se oponian a nuestras continuas visitas.

- ¿Te han dado ya el regalo para Draco?

Como todos los años, nuestros padres nos daban el regalo que debíamos enviarle a Draco. Nuestras familias no querían errores con los Malfoy. De hecho, la "amistad" entre nosotros se debía a las ambiciones y negocios familiares. O al menos así se había iniciado. Porque, siendo como somos "herederos pura-sangre", pronto comprendimos que nos enfrentabamos a las mismas expectativas e imposiciones por parte de nuestras familias, identificándonos los unos con los otros y creando, con cada acción, una verdadera amistas.

Ni Vincent ni yo somos tan estúpidos como para no saber que Draco es, sin lugar a dudas, el más inteligente de nosotros, tomando el liderazgo del pequeño grupo de forma natural. Nos había sacado de más problemas de los que recordábamos y nunca nos dio la espalda. Por ello, y a pesar de lo que todos pensaran en el colegio, nosotros nos encargabamos de protegerlo. Él es el cerebro, nosotros los músculos; y todos salimos beneficiados.

- No, tan solo me hicieron escribir una tarjeta. Ya lo enviaran por mí.

- ¡Uff! ¡Es frustrante!- Vincent se sentó y me dirigió su clara mirada, llena de rabia – Ni su regalo nos dejan elegir.

- Ya los conoces. No te preocupes. Al fin y al cabo ¿podríamos mejorarlo?

- ¡Nosotros lo conocemos mejor! ¡Es nuestro amigo! Me gustaría poder elegir un regalo que SÍ lo hiciera feliz,… O al menos sonreír.

- Comprendo perfectamente. Pero, realmente, ¿crees qué podríamos conseguirlo? ¿Qué le darías?

Se vuelve a tirar en la cama y nos quedamos en silencio, pensando en qué podría querer Draco. En el regalo perfecto.

Draco Malfoy es inteligente, tiene tantos libros en casa – algunos prohibidos- que lleva desde muy pequeño leyéndolos sin haber acabado aún. ¡Y lee una media de tres a la semana! Es ambicioso, pero desde temprano cuenta con su propia bóveda en Gringotts y las alianzas de su familia. Es astuto, y siempre sabe como conseguir lo que quiere. Es, sin lugar a dudas, de las personas que pueden presumir de tener todo lo que quiere: o lo compra o confabula hasta conseguirlo.

De repente, una ráfaga de imágenes vino a mi mente: Draco ilusionado, Draco confundido, Draco decepcionado, Draco enfadado, Draco dolido. Expresiones que pocos podían ver, habían sido mostradas ante todos. Totalmente desubicado, había permitido que lo vieran vulnerable. Sin lugar a dudas, un fallo que nunca antes había presenciado. Y todas tenían un mismo detonante.

Así, la revelación llegó a mi mente sin terminar de creerlo. Me levanté y miré a Vincent. Cuando abrió los ojos, puede ver su mirada la sorpresa e incredibilidad. Ambos saltamos de la cama y nos enfrentamos, mirándonos. Debo reconocer, avergonzado, que dábamos pequeños saltos y agitábamos las manos mientras gritábamos cada vez más alto: "¡Ya lo sé!, ¡ya lo sé!"

No me sorprendí. A veces, cuando realmente nos poníamos a pensar, solíamos llegar a la misma idea y con solo una mirada sabíamos lo que pensábamos. Legemancia dirían algunos, conocimiento mutuo digo yo.

- ¡Vale! Ya sabemos lo que quiere pero… ¿cómo lo hacemos?

- Hummm...

Y la atmósfera depresiva nos volvió a tirar sobre la cama.


	2. Chapter 2

La mañana del 23 de diciembre de 1991 fue realmente fría: nevaba y el helado viento lanzaba los copos contra los cristales abiertos de su habitación.

Draco miraba el blanco paisaje mientras pensaba en la aburrida fiesta familiar que habían ofrecido sus padres, y a la que se había obligado a asistir. Los quería, eran familia, pero no se encontraba de ánimos para "cruzar espadas" con ellos. Debía permanecer siempre alerta ante todos, ya que con cada nueva palabra lo probaban como futura cabeza, como el heredero. Por no hablar de los regalos: más libros, más joyas, más juegos, más... todo. Casi todos eran buenos y caros. Pero realmente no los quería, no los necesitaba.

Su vida era una mierda. Esperaba llegar a Hogwarts y demostrar su valía. Ser el chico más popular, el mejor, el más fuerte, el más envidiado. ¡Había esperado tanto conocer a Harry Potter! Tenía tanta ilusión por ingresar. Y nada salió como creyó.

No deseaba hundirse. Debía pensar en la forma de recuperar el lugar que le correspondía en la jerarquía estudiantil. Además, a su padre no le había gustado nada de lo que había escuchado de su primer trimestre.

Una lechuza, que identificó como de los Goyle, lo sacó de sus pensamientos al golpear el cristal. Tan sumido estaba que no la vio llegar. Le extraño, ya que recordaba perfectamente el regalo que Gregory le había enviado. Le abrió y tomo la nota que traía. Sin esperar más, el ave volvió a salir.

Reconoció su letra, casi de niño de seis años, fuerte y torcida:

_"Estuvimos pensamos que era lo que más querías, pero si tú no eres capaz de conseguirlo, _

_nosotros no tenemos ninguna oportunidad de poder dartelo. Por eso, y como nos dijiste que tu _

_padre te quito a "Dagón", tu peluche, porque ya eres grande, se nos ocurrió que, tal vez, él pueda _

_acompañarte en tus oscuras noches. Este es nuestro regalo, nuestro verdadero regalo. Esperamos que te guste."_

No tenía firma, pero estaba claro que tanto él como Vincent le habían enviado un regalo, fuera del típico que remitían sus padres en su nombre. Aunque… Pasó su varita sobre la nota y no encontró nada. ¿Dónde estaba?

Una segunda lechuza, ahora de los Crabbe, choco contra el cristal y calló al balcón. Llevaba un pequeño paquete que abandono antes de regresar a su hogar, sin esperar siquiera que lo tomara.

Tras recogerlo del suelo, sacudir la nieve y volverlo a su tamaño, procedió a abrirlo. La curiosidad comenzaba a embargarlo. Era el primer regalo que sus amigos le enviaban. ¿Qué podría ser?

* * *

La mañana del 23 de diciembre de 1991 fue realmente fría: nevaba y el helado viento lanzaba los copos contra las ventanas. Gregory despertó sobre media mañana, alertado por el repicoteo de una lechuza. Al abrir las contraventanas, vio el ave de los Malfoy, y un pequeño escalofrío lo recorrió. Frente a él tenía un vociferador y la duda lo llenó. ¿Abrir o no abrir? La furia de Draco era temible.

A kilómetros de distancia, Vincent se encontraba en la misma situación.

* * *

El dormitorio estaba en silencio. Todos parecían dormir tras la estresante jornada de vuelta a Hogwarts. Todos menos Draco. Daba vueltas y vueltas en su gran cama, sin encontrar la posición ni poder conciliar el sueño. Permaneciendo quieto por unos minutos, oteo el dormitorio comprobando que todos dormían. Los ronquidos de Gregory, los resoplidos de Vincent y la honda respiración de Blaise. Todo parecía correcto.

Se sentó, con un par de movimientos de varita y un "Accio", invocó el pequeño peluche de entre sus ropas, donde lo había escondido al hacer su equipaje. Un pequeño muñeco de felpa, de unos 20 cm de largo, que representaba una figura humana: pantalón negro, camisa blanca, y una horrible corbata grana y oro. Un muñeco de ojos verdes y gafas redondas, con una snitch dorada parada sobre su pelo negro. "Potty", su nuevo compañero de sueños. No necesitaba luz para verlo, ya lo conocía de memoria. Y así, abrazado a su peluche, Draco se durmió.

Porque no era que a Draco le gustara, ni le tuviera especial aprecio a tamaña horrorosidad. ¡Claro que no! Simplemente, era de mala educación devolver un regalo, y Draco era, ante todo, una persona educada.

* * *

Me he basado en una imagen de harrymedia, buscando "muñeco de felpa harry potter" en google.

Fanfiction no me deja poner la dirección :(


End file.
